


Destroys the dreams - but does not use them up.

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Melancholy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: Therefore the heat burns the flesh, melts it, destroys the dreams - but does not use them up..[CHAPTER 82]Translation: _Branwen_, _Schwarz & KingCarlo.





	Destroys the dreams - but does not use them up.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Annienta i sogni – ma non li consuma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357678) by [Mokochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan). 



There’s fire in Armin’s hands, in his eyes - blurred because of heat of the steam - the hope of a better world, made of ice fields, of oceans with the taste of the salt.  
In Bertolt’s Titan eyes there's nothing of this, not at all; because he's fighting to destroy every little dream, every fragment of the hope they are trying to protect, like the flame that trembles, burns, trying to use up all the candle wax.  
_Drop after drop._  
Therefore the heat burns the flesh, melts it, destroys the dreams - but does not use them up.  
Then Armin's eyes close: only the images of the ocean are stuck in his last thoughts.  
_Now he can see it, at last._


End file.
